This invention relates to a separation spring actuator and, more particularly, to a preferred embodiment thereof adapted for use in separating a plurality of interconnected bodies (i.e., two or more different bodies, or two or more portions of the same body), such as for example: blowing out emergency doors on an aircraft. Even more specifically, the preferred embodiment described and shown herein is structured to separate the interconnected bodies once the connection therebetween has been broken or the like by suitable means, such as the explosive severance means shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,410.
Although prior art devices are satisfactory in those situations where the directions of the separated bodies are unimportant, these prior art devices are unsatisfactory where the pre-existing direction of the bodies are (or of one of the body is) not to be changed.
When two interconnected bodies have an aligned center of gravity, it is desirable that after severance the two bodies be pushed (or be moved, or the like) apart with a force vector which is along the longitudinal axis therebetween, so that although the two bodies are separated, the body of interest is not disturbed along its longitudinal axis or "tipped off" to change the direction in which the body is pointing.
My invention accomplishes the desired goal of actuating (or urging) the continued separation of the bodies, and of maintaining the body of interest in the desired pre-separation direction; thereby, I have advanced the state-of-the-art.